riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Synthoid
Synthoids are cybernetic lifeforms modeled after various organic species designed and manufactured by Hayakawa Technologies in conjunction with the Royal Ossyrian Military. Since the first humanoid model was completed in 44 AF, synthoids have become the single most recognizable achievement of HT scientists, as well as the company's most profitable product by an enormous margin thanks a monopoly on the technology. Characteristics Synthoids can be easily differentiated into two classes: the cheaper, commonplace II-Driven models, and exponentially more expensive NSC-Line synthoids. Imitated Intelligence Synthoids are fully cybernetic organisms with a computerized intelligence center, essentially functioning as non-sentient robots for all intents and purposes. While most II-Driven Synthoids are modeled after animals, such as the wildly popular HTCAS-15 Canine Support Platform, humanoid models have been occasionally built for use in custodial or greeter jobs for high-end companies. NSC, or Neural State Copy synthoids, are a world more complex and expensive; all of the exclusively human-based NSC models are composed of standard synthoid bodies, with a brain and spinal column cloned from that of whomever the synthoid is to be based on installed into it's head and torso. A meticulous, inordinately expensive procedure is then performed to create and exact duplicate of the state of every neuron in the subjects brain which the cloned mind is then adjusted to. The end result is a perfect or near-perfect recreation of the subject inside a near-indestructible cybernetic body, free of the vulnerabilities associated with placing the subject brain on a failure-prone computer. Due to the incredible difficulty and expense in performing the NSC procedure, only 47 such synthoids have been produced, of which 35 are used exclusively by Hayakawa Technologies in various positions. In addition, an NSC's brain is subject to the same effects of aging as a normal human's would be. Two methods exsist to get around this problem-cloning a new brain every fifty years or so and performing the NSC process once more, an option generally unused due to it's continuous massive expense; or as is used by several synthoids, including designer and HT CEO Miko Hayakawa herself, immersing the brain in terrellium, a metallic liquid currently known only to be found on Fairchild and Victoria that, when mixed with more common preservation fluids, greatly stimulates neural regeneration and staves off virtually all effects of aging in the brain. History The closest concept to a modern synthoid began as a side project worked on by Miko Hayakawa in 23 AF while she was in college as an idea for a realisitc cybetnetic equine. During her university time it remained a pipe dream of sorts, evolving into a growing collection of potentional yet unrealized plans for artificial lifeforms. The scatterbrained papers on the subject were not given a chance to be invested in until the late 30's, when Hayakawa Technologies was founded and made it's name building the Ossyrian Battle Network. During HT's infancy millions of credits were poured into reasearching synthetic flesh and advanced Imatated Intelligence systems in the hope of developing a nearly sentient humanoid-sized robotic platform for use in miliary and industrial applications. In 41 AF the Royal Ossyrian Military approached Hayakawa Technologies to discuss investing in such research themselves, offering not only large funding but also access to classified materials recovered by naval scouts on another planet. While the details of the materials provided to HT remain Top Secret even after the Fall of Ossyria, they proved valuable enough to massively accelerate the Synthoid Project; within three years II-driven synthoids were already in the late prototype stages, and a new model controlled by a cloned brain implanted into a hyper-realisitc synthetic human body. HTCS-0001 proved to be an inordinately effective soldier nearly indistingushable from a normal human on the exterior, confirmed the success of the project and leading to mass-produced II synthoids such as the HTCAS-15 and HTRS-69, as well as limited manufacturing of the more expensive NSC Synthoids for various public and private entities. Synthoids were a common sight in Ossyrian territory right up until the Fall in 87 AF, with various models used for virtually all services once could imagine. The hiccup in production that Tyrus' assault caused was overcome easily by the early 90's , with full-scale manufacturing levels returning just before the Reclaimers collpased both the Empire and Erachin Industries, Hayakawa Technologies' largest business rival. Thanks to a combination of decentralized production facilities and a series of hastily-neogtiaed contracts with survivng mining companies, HT was able to maintain a near-constant level of production on II Synthoids and even continue to make NSC Models; with the vacuum for mech production that was also created by EI's fall, synthoids have become increasingly common on higher-income worlds as a backup to the now less-avilable HMVs. Usage Across the galaxy synthoids have come into common use by a multitude of government and private groups with the large budget to afford them; II-Driven synthoids have become an increasingly common sight in militaries and high-end private security forces, serving in every support role concieveable and more recently deployed in limited numbers as front-line troops. The few NSC Models produced for military use have generally been cloned from high-ranking officers or those considered tactical geniuses, and as such tend to display a marked efficney in commanding troops aided by the elimination of the nuermous biological problems associated with an entirely organic body. Category:Races Category:Synthoids